Two Freaks against the world
by eyesonly1
Summary: AU Logan comes to the mansion to find information about his past. But he finds much more. He finds love! RL of course. Last chapter up!
1. First Sight

First Sight  
  
Charles rolled through the park, beside him a tall and wild looking man.  
  
"This is our park. There is a swimming pool, a baseball pitch and more", he said and turned around. "If you want to go in the woods you have to pick that way", he stated and pointed on a small path. Then he turned back to the mansion. "Come on, I'll show you the dining- room and the kitchen".  
  
The man nodded but before he began to follow him something caught his eye. A young girl, in a robe, with a lot of books under her arm. She precipitate ran along the path to the woods. A while he just stared at her and watched her leave.  
  
Something about this girl let him be speechless when Charles turned around and asked if something would be wrong. So he just shook his head.  
  
The next morning he saw her again. She stood alone in a corner and now and again she glanced nervously around.  
  
He began to wonder when he let his eyes wander down her body. She had an wonderful tiny body but it was covered in long pants and a shirt which went almost to her knees. And she wore gloves which covered her whole arms. He looked straight into her eyes and gasped. He'd never seen such a loneliness and fear at the same time.  
  
Without hesitation he began to walk up to her. That was strange. Usually he wouldn't do something like that. He had come to this school because he was forced to. He had promised to teach the students self -defence and in return would he get more information about his past. He hated it, he hated the way everybody was nice to each other and he hated the fact that he liked it. Suddenly he'd realized that he hadn't anyone. No one cared for him and he cared for no one neither. That was the sad truth and it made him sick.  
  
He almost reached her when somebody stood in his way. Scott set his arms akimbo and glared at him.  
  
"Let her alone", he said sounding deadly serious.  
  
He stared back to him. "Why? Just wanted to say hello"!  
  
Scott snored. "Like you just wanted to say hello to Jean, right? No way I'm gonna let you touch her. Everyone but not her. She's not like other girls Logan".  
  
"Really! I know that idiot, otherwise I wouldn't want to talk with her. And now stop going on my nerves", he shot back.  
  
"I won't move a muscle", was Scott's only answer. Logan looked behind him to see that the girl had disappeared.  
  
He sighed. "She's gone anyway. So what's your problem? Okay, I flirted with your fiancé but come on... it was just a joke. I mean this one isn't your girl, is she"?  
  
"No she's not. But I'll protect her. Even from you. I beg you Logan, you're just gonna hurt her", he whispered.  
  
Logan stared at him. "Scott.. I just wanted to speak to her.. I didn't want to do anything to this girl.. how come you would think something like that".  
  
Damn, this asshole made in sick. The worst thing was that it hurt him what he'd said. Did he really seemed like a man who likes to wander around and hurt little girls?  
  
Scott leaned against the door. "I'm sorry Logan. I didn't meant it like that. See, she's different. She probably experienced a lot of bad things in her past . Nobody is able to reach her soul. She's scared, she alone and she trusts no one. That has nothing to do with you. These are the facts. Respect them", he said and then he turned around and left him alone.  
  
Logan stood in the hallway motionless. He even felt something like sympathy for Scott who really seemed to care about this poor girl. But he wasn't to give up her soul this easily. It was clear to him that no one of the teachers would help him, or give him a little chance.  
  
He sighed and walked to his classroom. The first thing that caught his eye was her. She stood aside and looked at him like everybody else did. The students watched him and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Good morning. Well, I'm Logan, your new self - defence teacher. You'll learn how to defence yourself and to protect you and others for injuries. Wanna tell me your names"?  
  
The kids nodded slightly and one boy started. "I'm Kevin".  
  
Him followed John, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. At last he looked at the girl.  
  
"And what's your name"?  
  
"She doesn't talk", Bobby answered instead.  
  
Logan glared at him. "I'm sure she's able to speak for herself. So, what's your name kid"?  
  
He looked straight in her eyes and saw confusion and curiosity. A little smile appeared on her lips. She opened her mouth and everybody hold his breath.  
  
"Rogue", was all she said. He nodded content. This was an real success.  
  
The others kids stared at each other and gave her friendly smiles but as soon as she'd opened up herself she already closed it again. They were disappointed, he could see that.  
  
The lessons went on and he tried to explain what he was planning to do the next weeks. Rogue sat in a corner and listened with a emotionless face. She was back in her world again. But Logan knew already that he would do anything to get one of her rare smiles one more time.  
  
Charles listened to what Bobby told him in surprise. "What did he do? How did he do it"? The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He looked at her and then she began to smile and said her name. But when we wanted to take this chance and talk with her she shut up again".  
  
Charles nodded. "Thank you Bobby. See.. I understand that it's disappointing to be nice to someone who isn't reacting. But it's a big success, isn't it? Have some patience, I know it's hard. Can you tell this the others too"?  
  
The boy nodded and left. Logan entered the room. "You wanted to talk to me"?  
  
"Yes, I've heard what you did to Rogue", he said.  
  
Logan looked at him shocked. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear".  
  
Charles laughed. "Nobody's saying you hurt her. I meant that you get out her name. Dou you realize that it was the first time she was speaking? I don't know how but you did something good. I wanted to thank you and ask you if you would try on to reach her. I know you don't want to become friendly with anyone but she needs someone like you. She seems to trust you".  
  
" Of course I'm going to try further, not because you asked me to but because she's different. She' special, you know? It's in my own interest to get to know her. And I never said I don't want to become friendly. You said that ", he answered and with that he left the room. 


	2. Two Freaks together

Two Freaks together  
  
It needed almost another week till she spoke again. Everybody waited for it to happen and they were disappointed when it didn't. Nobody blamed Logan, it was still a wonder that he got a word out of her.  
  
Logan walked through the park when he saw Rogue, sitting under a tree. He stepped closer very quiet and then he stopped a few metres in front of her.  
  
"Hey", he softly said.  
  
She looked up startled. When she recognized him, she began to relax. She watched and he sat down beside her but far enough not to make her run away.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Of course she didn't answer. But he acted like she had. "Yes, your right. This is a good place to think about stuff", he said.  
  
She looked up again in surprise when he kept on talking. "And why aren't you with the other kids"?  
  
She remained silent. "I understand you, I don't like crowed places either", was his answer.  
  
She grinned a bit and he smiled. He got what he'd wanted. "You're completely off your rocker", she said with a unsteady voice.  
  
Her speaking let his heart beat faster but he acted normal. "I am. I'm a genuine Freak, ya know", he said and grinned.  
  
She nodded. "Me, too". And suddenly he knew he had her trust. He came a bit nearer.  
  
"I don't see any reason that makes clear to me that you're a freak. I mean your look quite normal. In a beautiful way, of course", he stated.  
  
She flushed. "It's my gift that makes me a freak", she quietly said. His heart stopped.  
  
"What's your gift"? She took a deep breath but in that moment somebody appeared at her side. It was this boy Bobby. He smiled but Logan realized he was too close. The boy was able to touch her and he was sure she would run. And she did.  
  
She jumped up and ran to the wood. Logan glared at Bobby. "Stupid Idiot", he yelled and followed her quickly.  
  
He walked through the dark wood and yelled her name. "Rogue! Rogue where are you? Come out, the dick is gone. Rogue"!  
  
"My name's Marie", she whispered suddenly. He turned around to see her squatted by a tree. She took her knees to her chin and sniffed.  
  
He carefully sat down beside her. "What are you scared of? Is it touch? Why are you so frightened that somebody could touch you?"  
  
She didn't answer. A terrible suspicion entered his mind. "You haven't been.. you know.. raped or something like that, right"? He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "No, don't worry. It's because of my gift". He sighed. "Wanna tell me what your gift is"?  
  
She sniffed again and closed her eyes. "If people touch my skin they get hurt. I can't explain, they just hurt themselves, or die. Guess I got poisonous skin".  
  
He stared at her in shock. That explained everything. Her being so scared of people for example. He hold his hand out.  
  
She looked up. And his crawls snapped out. She gasped. "Look at these. But that's not my mutation. I can't remember how I've got the crawls. Just as little as I know, where I come from, who my family is and who I am".  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Guess, we both haven't got so much luck in our past, right"? He nodded. "But ya know what. We move on, don't we?"  
  
She whipped her tears away. "I don't know how". He hold out his hand. "I'll show you".  
  
She stared at his hand. "Aren't you scared of my skin"? He laughed. "But dear, your skin is covered with gloves, isn't it? So why hesitate"?  
  
"I haven't touched anyone since a couple of months", was all she said. And the sad look that crept into her eyes by this , tore his heart apart.  
  
"What? None of this stupid geeks, gave you a single hug since you're here"? The fact made him angry and sick. She was young, she longed for love and they weren't able to give her at last one simply hug.  
  
"I didn't let them. They don't know who I am and what my gift is. They don't know anything. But that's not their fault, I just didn't speak", she said quickly when she saw his anger.  
  
And suddenly she felt strong and warm arms around her. Her first impulse was to flinch away but she didn't. And then she pressed herself against his chest and began to cry. The first time since months. He just stroke her hair and let her. There he was, holding this sad little girl in his arms and his heart started to beat madly in his chest. She was so beautiful and she was like him. He only knew her since a few weeks but he was sure that he could trust her and that she would trust him. Him, the bad, hard monster with the crawls. It didn't seemed to bother her.  
  
They stayed in the woods a few more hours till she fell asleep in his arms. And he stood up and carried her out of the cold back into the mansion.  
  
Jean ran to his side. "Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere. Is she okay"? He nodded and looked down on her sleeping form.  
  
"I'll tell you everything. Call Charles, Scott and Storm to meet me in the office", was all he said and then he walked to his room. Carefully he laid her down on the bed and covered her with his blanket. He watched her, sighed and quietly left the room.  
  
Soon the whole team sat in Charles Office.  
  
Charles rubbed his chin thoughtful. "So, that's her gift. Well, it explains her fear for people but not why she didn't talk", he said and turned to Logan.  
  
Everybody looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He cleared his throat. "I don't know"! They sighed disappointed.  
  
"Well, you can ask her, can't you. You're the only one she trust", said Scott.  
  
Logan was nervous. That was what he tried to avoid his whole life. Having responsibility for someone. He hated it, it scared him. He didn't think he was the right one for taking care of people. He couldn't mange to be reasonable and stuff. And now this heavy burden in form of Rogue laid on his shoulders.  
  
He stood up and turned to the door. "I'll see what I can do", was all he said. Then he left.  
  
Quietly he sat down beside his bed and watched her. Not matter how much it scared him, he would take care of her. He would protect her with his life. And he had no idea why he was feeling this way. 


	3. Panic

Panic  
  
Rogue woke up feeling save and good for the first time since a very, very long time. She didn't need more than a few seconds to remember the last day. She had to smile. It felt strange. Her mouth wasn't used to smile.  
  
She remembered the first time she'd seen Logan. How he'd stood beside the professor, starring at her. And then in the hallway when he'd tried to get around Scott. She'd known that she could trust him in some way. She was amazed about the way he made her feel. And when he'd asked her after her name she'd been able to do anything else but told him. But when she saw the other kids moving closer she panicked. She hated it. She hated to be scared all the time.  
  
And it was the biggest relief to know there was someone she could talk to. Finally. She stood up and opened the door. It was quiet. The others were in their classrooms, so she could get into her room easily.  
  
Quickly she ran across the hallway to her door. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. Jean stood a few metres away from her.  
  
"Good morning Marie. How are you're feeling"?  
  
She needed just a few seconds to realize. The name made her shiver. Everything inside of her turned on alert. Fear, boundless fear flooded through her. She stared at her in panic. He had told them. He had really told them. How else could she know her name. She tried to get into her room but the door was closed. Scared she turned around.  
  
Jean stepped closer. "Hey, what's going on"?  
  
Rogue pressed against the wall. They knew. They knew that she was an monster. They would throw her out or worse. Everything she'd done was in vain. All this secrets she had to keep to have at last a place to sleep and eat were for nothing. Her heart beat madly in her chest. Her face turned deathly white.  
  
Jean watched that in worry. "Are you okay"?  
  
She was too close. Rogue stormed away. She stumbled through the hallways in her pyjama. Some students stared at her but she didn't even noticed them.  
  
Panicked she tried to get out. She acted like a caged animal. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up in shock. Logan noticed her disconcerted look and her feared eyes. He grabbed her arm instinctively. She let out a scream and struggled.  
  
"No! No.. don't touch me.. don't touch me", she whimpered and began to sob. He stared at her in shock. "Marie, what's going on? What happened"?  
  
She couldn't breathe. "You told them.. you told them", she yelled. "I trusted you. Now they'll hate me.. they'll threat me like a monster. Why did you tell them? Why"?  
  
Storm, Scott, Jean and the professor had arrived and stared at her in disbelief. She kicked around but he wouldn't lose his grip. She couldn't feel anything but fear and panic. Finally she had found a place to stay and now she had to go again.  
  
They would threat her like everyone else had done. Hate her, fear her. Chase her away. She didn't think she could handle this. Not again. Last time that had happened to her it almost ripped her apart. She couldn't go back to the road.  
  
She didn't even noticed when Logan wrapped his arms around her and she sank to the ground. Jean was soon beside them, checking her pulse and breathing.  
  
They were shocked. Shocked to see this little girl in such a panic and fear. Wordless they followed Logan when he carried her into the medlab. Storm, sensible she was, couldn't hold back her tears.  
  
"Did you see her fear? Did you see this boundless fear in her eyes?" It made her shiver again. Scott took a deep breathe.  
  
Logan didn't let anyone come near her. He turned around to face Jean angry. "What did you do? What did you say to her"?  
  
She shook her head. "I didn't do anything. I said hello and asked her how she was feeling. That's all"!  
  
He stepped closer. "And how was she able to know that I have told you"? She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't have a clue".  
  
"Did you touched her"? He asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"No", she said. "No I didn't touch her. I couldn't get any closer to her than two metres".  
  
He sighed. "I told you all that she is scared."  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream and saw how Rogue jumped up and ran to a corner. Logan was by her side in less than a second.  
  
"Go away from me", she yelled loudly.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry Marie. I had to tell them, they had to know."  
  
She shook her head. "You have no idea what you did. They like them, they will do it too". He looked at her. "What"? He asked softly.  
  
The others didn't dare to move. So they just kept on listening.  
  
Rogue hugged her knees and sniffed. "Hate me. Fear me. Chase me away", she answered quietly.  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around her and she let him. "I promise you, they won't do that. I won't let them okay? I take care of you".  
  
She snuggled against him feeling a bit more save again. The professor stepped closer. "Rogue, you have to listen to me. It doesn't matter what your gift is. Nobody will hate you or chase you away. No, we'll help you handle and control your gift so you can't hurt yourself and others. You can trust us darling", he said softly and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Amazed she looked up. Scott nodded. "We are a family and you're a part of it. We were terribly worried about you because you didn't talk and everything. We care about you. We care about every kid who comes to us".  
  
She hold her breathe. That really wasn't what she had excepted. These people said nice things to her. They didn't scream, they didn't flinch away. Logan had to smile about her taken aback look.  
  
Storm hold out her hand to her. She stared at it and hesitated. But Logan nodded to her. "Remember you are wearing gloves. You can't hurt her", he whispered into her ear.  
  
Slowly she reached out and took it. It was strange to feel touch again. They smiled at her warmly. And they knew that had been a big will power of her. It was the first and most important step to the right direction. 


	4. Settle down at the mansion

Settle down at the mansion  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you like it so far. Are the chapters too long, too short? Please review!! I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes, sorry about that my English isn't that well.  
  
Rogue needed a few more weeks till she trusted the teachers more. She let them touch and hug her. She became friends with Scott and Storm. They treated her like grown up woman and talked with her about a lot of stuff.  
  
The other students were nice and she became friendly with a few of them. But they weren't like her and she knew that.  
  
To Charles she went every day to learn to control her powers. He was like a father for her and he let her feel his love every single day. She'd never had someone who loved her like this and she needed it.  
  
In less than tree weeks she got a rosy complexion. She smiled often and sometimes you even could hear her laugh.  
  
But as much as everyone tried they couldn't be like Logan. He was the one she trust. Whenever she had nightmares she went to him. He was there every minute and she knew he would never disappoint her. But he confused her as well. If anyone asked what he was for her she could only shrug her shoulders. She didn't know. She loved him. That was out of question. And he loved her, too. But in which way? That seemed to be something that bothered both of them.  
  
Logan read a book about something he wanted to teach his students in his next lesson. Instinctively he pricked up his ears as soon as he heard something. He was used to listen to Rogues breathing through the wall. It calmed him down when he heard it going normal and regular.  
  
Sometimes he heard her moaning and crying. Then he went to her and waked her up. Usually she came into his bed then. She slept under and he on the blanket so she couldn't hurt him. It was routine and he liked it.  
  
"Pervert in some way", he said to himself quietly. But that was the strange thing. It didn't feel like that. It felt good, right when she was with him.  
  
Scott wasn't the only one who needed some time to accept the fact that there was nothing wrong with Rogue sleeping in his bed sometimes.  
  
But they let them. They had decided to wait what would happen whit these two. They couldn't stop them to be together. And they didn't want to. Rogue and Logan were happy together, that was all that counted.  
  
Restless Logan moved around in his bed. He didn't want to sleep. He kept on having his nightmares again. It ripped him apart to see things that might happened in his past but as soon as he woke up he couldn't remember a thing.  
  
But as much as he tried to stay awake he fell asleep nevertheless . And when he awoke sweated, feared and in pain, Rogue stood beside his bed smiling. As soon as he looked in her deep brown eyes the pain went away. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back.  
  
"It's okay.. everything is alright", she whispered quietly. She was the only one that was allowed to do that. He could show her his weakness.  
  
He buried his face in her hair. And suddenly he felt how much he needed her. "Don't go away", he said quietly.  
  
She kissed his cheek quickly. "I won't". And then he feel asleep again by her steady and comforting heart beat.  
  
Once again he awoke with her in his bed. She had a small smile on her lips and laid there looking so peaceful. Everyone who'd have seen them would have thought they'd be a happy couple living in a world of peace and joy.  
  
But he knew it wasn't like this and it would never be. This night he had to go on a mission with the team again. Because they didn't lived in a world of peace and joy. Not approximate. The world was full of people who hated the mutants and wanted to kill them.  
  
He sighed and stood up to dress. 


	5. Confusing Realationships

Confusing Relationships  
  
Logan wandered through the dark and quiet hallways restlessly. He couldn't sleep or even sit still. To much was going on in his mind. Today when he'd seen Bobby and Rogue together he had felt something he'd never felt before.  
  
Jealousy. Pure jealousy. He wanted to run to this guy who dared to touch his girl and rip him into two pieces. He felt so embarrassed when he caught himself growling and wheeze like a wild bull.  
  
What was going on with him? With the bad monster which was alone always. Which cared for no one. He had become a softy. And it scared the shit out of him. It was really time to take a step back. A bit distance to everyone, especially Rogue, would be good for him. Hopefully he would return to his old self.  
  
He nodded and took a deep breathe. That was an good idea, nothing to worry about. But how could he stay away from Rogue? His answer was promptly answered when he saw Jean sitting in the living- room reading a book.  
  
"Hey Jean", he said trying to sound sexy.  
  
She looked up and raised a eyebrow. "Hey Logan!"  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. He wasn't feeling too well with doing that. But he had to. "Wow. I love your pullover. It looks so good on you. Is it new"?  
  
She looked at him confused. "No", she said slowly. "It's my favourite one and I'm wearing it almost every day".  
  
He flushed. "Oh my mistake. Guess I have to look at you more often", he repeated quietly.  
  
She stared at him and tried not to laugh. "Logan"?  
  
"Yes", he whispered softly.  
  
"Are you flirting with me"? She asked with a bright grin.  
  
"Guess I do", he answered. Now there was no way back. He had begun now he hand to end it. He stepped closer and saw a nervous look creeping into her eyes.  
  
"Logan. Are you okay? I mean.. I mean why are you doing this? You are with Rogue aren't you"? She asked glancing around nervously.  
  
"Who said I'm with Rogue. I don't love her, not in that way", he said. God, he hated lying this way but the had to save his manliness.  
  
"In what way", she said and came closer. She moved her body in a very sexy way which made Logan nervous now. He hadn't except her to react this way.  
  
She almost reached his lips when they heard a noise. A vase had fallen on the ground. The bang ripped them out of their dream world and let them come back to reality.  
  
"Sorry", he said. "I just had to save my manliness and you, well you were the first one I saw. I'm sorry".  
  
Jean stared at him and turned red. She was so embarrassed. "God", she whispered to herself. "Asshole", she yelled to Logan and ran out of the room.  
  
He groaned and sat down. Okay, this was the wrong way to handle his little problem. Maybe it wasn't to bad that he wasn't like his old self anymore. He had become someone who people liked and cared for. And somebody who was loved. Wasn't that what he always wanted to be?  
  
He sighed. He would speak about this with Rogue. She would understand. And she was the only one he could talk with about it. Relieved he returned to sleep.  
  
Rogue flung open the door of her closet and grabbed her warm pullover and her jacket out of it. The tears flooded down her cheeks and she whipped them away enraged. She couldn't stop herself from sobbing.  
  
She had to go. She needed to get out of this room. It was too close to Logan's. She had been so shocked that she had pushed the vase of the table. What happened then with Jean and Logan after that was not important. She had run to her room already.  
  
She was so sad and angry and despaired all at the same time. She had really thought that he would love her. But he didn't. She was furious. Why didn't he tell her that earlier. Now it was like her heart breaking into thousand of pieces.  
  
She stormed to the stairs, to the next storey. It wasn't used and there were a lot of old rooms. One of them was her hiding-place. She always went up there when she felt scared or sad. Of course only when Logan wasn't at the mansion. Otherwise she would go to him. Always.  
  
She sat down beside the small window and put on her warm clothes. Then she snuggled into a dark corner and let the tears fall down freely. And when the sun already began to rise she finally fell asleep.  
  
Where's Rogue?  
  
Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly and stumbled to the room next door. He knocked twice like every morning. Then he returned to his one room and dressed up. He yawned and looked into the mirror. The things that had happened the other night seemed to be like a bad dream.  
  
When he stepped outside it was not quiet anymore. Students were running around. He stayed by her door wand waited. Usually she was ready same time like him. He sighed.  
  
"Probably she finally turns into a real girl and stands 15 minutes in front of the mirror", he said quietly to himself. A terrible thought. Then he loved Rogue the way she was and because she wasn't like normal girls.  
  
But when she didn't opened the door he became impatience. He knocked again. "Rogue! What are you doing? We'll be late for breakfast and this stupid kids will eat everything without us. Come on, hurry up", he yelled.  
  
But she didn't answer. That worried him. That was not typical Rogue. He opened the door and stiffened. Her room was empty.  
  
He stepped into it and looked around. "Rogue? Rogue are you there"?  
  
Suddenly Storm appeared. "Hey Logan. Where have you been? Charles wanted to talk to us at breakfast. We were waiting for you", she said.  
  
He turned around and looked at her in worry. "Rogue's gone. She isn't here", he repeated nervously.  
  
She grinned. "So what? I'm sure she's already with her friends learning for the English test in my lesson".  
  
He shook his head. "But that's not Rogue. We always meet in the hallway and go to breakfast together. She wouldn't just go without me", he said.  
  
"Logan", Storm began trying to calm him down. "She's twenty. It's normal to do something with friends".  
  
"I am her friend", he tried to defend his fear.  
  
She laughed. "No, Logan, you're not her friend. You're her boyfriend, right"?  
  
He nodded and had to smile by that thought. Wow, he really was an boyfriend. He never was that before. Well, not that he could remember.  
  
She nodded to the door. "You are coming"?  
  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry Madame", he replied and they went to the others laughing.  
  
Rogue woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was aching all over. Including her heart. It was damn cold in that small room and when she looked out of the window she saw that it had been snowing.  
  
Normally she would run in the garden, scream out loud happily and act like a little child. She was allowed to act like that cause she was from the south. She didn't know snow too well.  
  
But today she didn't feel like being happy. She shivered and tried to warm up her numb fingers. This whole day sucked. She tried to repress the upcoming tears and leaned her hot forehead against the cold window.  
  
She couldn't go upstairs. Not yet. She wouldn't stand to look at Logan or Jean. Probably they were together right now. Holding hands, kissing all the time and stuff. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Well, she thought bitterly, Scott has to handle it too.  
  
So she stayed there and tried to think about something else without knowing that downstairs everybody was looking for her already. 


	6. Truth

Truth  
  
Bobby and Jubilee wandered through the snow. "I don't understand that. Why should she just run away? Isn't she happy"?  
  
Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I always said this stupid Logan would break her heart some when. He is not good enough for her".  
  
Jubilee grinned. "You're just jealously. We don't even know if he really did something to her. Maybe she didn't ran away", she said.  
  
He looked at her. "But what should have happened to her otherwise"? She widened her eyes in a secretly way. "Maybe she's been kidnapped. Or she is just invisible and we don't see her".  
  
They laughed. But then she turned back to serious. "She is okay, isn't she", she asked worried.  
  
He stared at her. "I don't know. But I hope so".  
  
Scott walked through the library and looked for Rogue. Jean followed him quietly. She didn't say a word the whole time. Her conscience was pricking her to much.  
  
Suddenly he turned around. "What is going on with you Jean?" She turned white. "I don't know what you mean", she answered quickly.  
  
"You didn't speak a word with me since yesterday night. Are you mad at me? What did I do"? He asked and sounded guilty.  
  
She sighed. No, he hadn't done anything. He had been a good boyfriend. God, how long could she keep on lying to him.? "No, I'm not mad at you. Sorry, I was just thinking".  
  
He smiled and believed her without thinking over that she maybe had lied to him. It made her sick.  
  
"I'm really worried about Rogue. Why should she run away? I swear if this dick Logan hurt her, I'll kill him bare handed". Scott said heated.  
  
Jean wanted to say something when Logan stormed in.  
  
"I know why she run away. I know it", he yelled and his face was deathly white.  
  
They looked at him questionably. He was breathing fast and in his eyes shone pure panic. Jean looked at him. Suddenly it began to dawn on her.  
  
"Why"? Scott asked. Jean eyes widened. Oh God, she thought, please don't tell him Logan.  
  
But he did. "She probably saw how I flirted with Jean. I said a lot of shit which I didn't mean like that. I just.. just", he stuttered.  
  
Scott glared at Jean angrily. His look said everything. Why didn't you tell me? Was all she could read.  
  
"Oh my God", Jean said, trying to ignore Scott. "You said that you don't love her. And then the vase fell down. I'm sure it was her".  
  
Logan nodded. Scott punched him right in the face and you could hear his nose breaking. "You fucking asshole! You bastard. Have you any idea what you did to her? I swear to you, if anything happened to her, I'll kill you. Ass", he yelled and stormed out.  
  
Jean stared after him shocked. At first she had thought he would be so angry because Logan had flirted with her. But then she had to realize that his worry was only about Rogue.  
  
Logan groaned and touched his nose which already healed.  
  
"Logan.", she began but he cut her off.  
  
"I have to find her. I love her", he said and ran away.  
  
Jean stood there motionless and felt like losing grip.  
  
Rogue awoke again when she heard loud noised. Surprised she noticed that it was already dark. Her head ached and when she tried to stand, she slumped back into her corner. She felt so dizzy, everything was spinning around.  
  
She heard Logan's voice in the park. He was screaming her name in panic. Even if she was furious she didn't want him to be so worried.  
  
She gasped when the world turned around again but grabbed the edge of the window-sill. She looked out and saw Logan who seemed to be in pure panic. She opened the window.  
  
"Logan!" She yelled.  
  
He stopped and looked up. When he saw her his heart started to beat madly in his chest. She noticed his big relief and sighed. Well; at last he still seemed to care about her a little bit. Although if not the way she wanted him to.  
  
But suddenly she couldn't concentrate on his face anymore. He disaapeared. Her knees went weak and darkness comforted her. She didn't even noticed when she fell on the floor. 


	7. Happy End

Chapter 7 Happy end  
  
A hour later:  
  
Logan had told them what had happened that night.  
  
And it was clear to Jean that almost everybody blamed her for it. Logan didn't say anything. He was too worried about Rogue who laid in a bed motionless. She had high fever her breath was slow and unregular.  
  
Charles rolled to his side and smiled slightly by his worried expression. "Don't be sacred Logan. She'll be okay. Probably it's just the flu. Nasty, but it'll go away. Promise."  
  
Storm sighed. "No wonder she's sick. It is damn cold upstairs, we are lucky that she didn't froze to death", she said and they nodded.  
  
Logan turned to them. "Leave me alone with her", he said.  
  
Scott laughed. "I would never after what you did to her".  
  
Jean grabbed his arm. "It wasn't his fault", she stated. But he looked at her angrily. "I'm not in the mood for talking to you, right now".  
  
Charles rolled to the doorand Storm followed him quietly. "Scott, Jean. Please come with me. You don't need to worry about her. Logan will handle this alone", he said and looked at them in way that tolerated no contradiction.  
  
They nodded and left with the room without saying a word. And Logan was finally alone with her. He sat closer and stroke her hot face softly.  
  
"Oh Marie. My sweet Marie. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much. Jean, I don't even like her much, she just was there when I felt confused. It just felt strange to have someone who cared about and who to care about. It confused me. I was scared I would become a softy or something like that. I had to save my manliness. I know, that's a lame excuse but I didn't mean to say these things. And the kiss.. she kissed me. I promise you, I was so shocked I couldn't move. I felt nothing, not the slightest bit. But when I look at you, my heart begins to race and I have no control over my body. A lot of times I almost kissed you, without you to notice it. And ..and when you wake up now. I promise we'll figure things out. But please open your eyes again", he said and grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
Unnoticed to him a small smile appeared on her lips. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him happily. A few seconds they just stared at each other, without saying a word.  
  
"You're such a macho. Do you know that? Save your manliness? Holy shit. I think I really have to take care of you now." She said quietly and grinned.  
  
He laughed relieved. "Please do that"!  
  
Then he bent down and kissed her softly and she kissed him back. Gently he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much my little Freak".  
  
"Love you too, my big Freak", she said and smiled. "And what will the others say about this. I mean you and me?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. "I don't know. Scott is going to kill me that's for sure. But ya know what? I don't care."  
  
She nodded. She didn't neither. "Two Freaks against the world. Wouldn't that be a great title for a story about us?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't think anybody wants to write about us. I mean we're not that interesting anyway", he said. "Two Freaks against the world", he muttered and grinned.  
  
That sounded good.  
  
End  
  
A/N: Okay, this end is typical for my stories but I just can't think of a better way. Hope it wasn't to lame. Please review 


End file.
